Everybody Loves Sirius Black
by xAlexRiddlex
Summary: Sirius is starting paying attention to James, and rrealising that he's pretty much in love with him. But Mary loves Sirius, and James loves Lily, so will Sirius get what he wants the most? SB/JP, M for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

"אני אוהבת אותך."

הסתכלתי על לילי אוואנס בזיגוג מבעד לערפילי הסיגריה המהבילה שלי. ישבתי כמו תמיד על סף האגם, נשען על העץ האהוב עלי, ומעשן להנאתי בעוד הטל של לפנות הבוקר מטפטף לו מעל ראשי. לילי אוואנס, נערה יפה עם שיער אדום כמו להבה ועיניים ירוקות מידי הסתכלה עליי בעודה עומדת ומנופפת בידיה על מנת להסיט את הריח המצחין של הסיגריה שלי.

"תנסי לעבוד על מישהו אחר, אוואנס," אמרתי לה, לוקח עוד שאיפה הגונה אל ראותי, ומוציא את ההדים בצורת עיגולים מושלמים. "אני יודע שאת לא סובלת אותי."

היא הסמיקה קשות כמו שרק בנות יודעות להסמיק והתכופפה לעברי. "אני לא משקרת," היא אמרה ברעד קל. "אני מאוהבת בך מאז השנה הרביעית!"

נחרתי בבוז. "כאילו שאני הולך להאמין לזה."

"א-אני אנשק אותך אם זה יגרום ל-לך להאמין ל-לי!" היא גמגמה והשפילה את מבטה. לא יכולתי שלא לגלגל את עיניי. "אני לא יכול להיות איתך גם אם הייתי רוצה," התעצבנתי. "ג'יימס אוהב אותך, ואי אפשר לפספס את זה."

היא החמיצה את פניה. "אבל אני לא רוצה אותו!" היא התלוננה. "אני רוצה אותך!"

"לכי תחפשי ת'חברים שלך, אוואנס," אמרתי לה בקור בעודה מתקרבת אליי ושפתיה כמה מילימטרים בודדים משלי. "אני לא מתכוון לנשק אותך."

אבל היא לא הקשיבה לי – אישה טיפשה – והברישה את שפתיה בניגוד לשלי. כמובן שלא החזרתי לה נשיקה; אני לא ממש מעוניין לגפף את מושא ליבו של החבר הכי טוב שלי. "בבקשה," היא התחננה, דמעות זולגות במורד פניה. "אני לא רוצה את פוטר..."

"אבל הוא רוצה אותך," ציינתי והדפתי אותה מעלי. קמתי על רגלי, זרקתי את הסיגריה על הדשא וכיביתי אותה בעזרת רגלי. "אל תצפי ממני להיות **משהו** בשבילך."

היא הסתכלה עלי בעיניים פעורות לרווחה ולב שבור לכאורה. כמובן שידעתי שהיא סתם רוצה להתמזמז איתי כדי להוסיף עוד בחור לרשימת הבחורים שהיא גיפפה, אבל אני לא אתן לה. אני היחיד שמותר לו בהוגוורטס להיות עם מי שהוא רוצה.

חזרתי לחדר המועדון של גריפנדור ומייד ג'יימס, החבר הכי טוב שלי, בא אלי. "ראית את אוואנס?" הוא התנשף, עיניו החומות-אדומות מפלחות את עיני האפורות. "אני מחפש אותה כבר כמה זמן..."

"למה אתה צריך אותה?" שאלתי אותו בתמיהה והוא רק חייך אליי חיוך זדוני שגרם לי להבין בדיוק למה הוא צריך אותה. "אני מתכוון להציע לה לצאת. שוב."

זרקתי את עצמי על הספה שמול האח בחדר המועדון הריק מאדם. אור הזריחה התחיל לבצבץ ולהעיר את כל החדר. היה זה מנהג מוזר של תלמידי השנה השביעית בהוגוורטס להיות ערים בלילות, כנראה בגלל הלחץ מבחינות הכשיפומטרי.

"תוותר עליה," יעצתי לו. "היא מעצבנת."

"היא מדהימה," אמר ג'יימס כעיוור וחירש והתיישב מולי על הכורסא הזהוב. "היא אהבת חיי!"

משכתי בכתפי. "אני רק אומר, קרניים, שכדאי לך לרדת ממנה. יש פה הרבה בנות אחרות שהיו שמחות להיות איתך."

אבל ידעתי ששום דבר שאני אגיד לא יגרום לג'יימס לשנות את דפוסי ההתנהגות שלו. הוא ישאר נאמן לרגשותיו הנצחיים ללילי אוואנס. שיבושם לו.

בארוחת הצהריים של אותו היום, מרי מקדונלד התיישבה לידי ושלחה לי מבט כעוס. תהיתי אם היא החליטה לשנוא אותי רק עכשיו אחרי שהתעלסתי איתה בשנתנו החמישית. כנראה שזה לא היה העניין, כיוון שהיא אמרה, "אני שונאת אותך, בלק."

"תמיד טוב לדעת על אנשים ששונאים אותך בעולם," אמרתי בסרקסטיות. "וצהריים טובים גם לך, מקדונלד."

"לילי שותקת כל היום," היא אמרה בעיניים מצומצמות ומבט שדרש למותי. "היא כמעט אף פעם לא סותמת את הפה. אני יודעת שזה בגללך."

"כן, גם האף השמנוני של סבר-מאוס בגללי נכון?" לגלגתי וחזרתי לאכול את סטייק האנטריקוט העסיסי שלי. כנראה שזה רק הרגיז אותה יותר. "אתה. אני. בכיתה הריקה שבקומה השלישית. בתשע בערב. אני רוצה שנקיים דו-קרב!"

"איך שאת רוצה, מתוקה," התגריתי בה וראיתי איך פרצופה מאדים מרוב כעס או בושה. היא קמה וחזרה למקומה הקודם ליד לילי, שנראתה בהחלט מוכת ברק.

"מה נראה לך קרה לה?" לחש לי ג'יימס, שכלל לא הקשיב לריב של מרי ושלי, והיה עסוק בלבהות בלילי העצובה. "היום בבוקר אמרתי לה 'בוקר טוב' והיא אפילו השיבה לי חזרה! בדרך כלל היא הייתה אומרת לי 'תתחפף מכאן, פוץ' או משהו כזה."

"אנשים משתנים," אמרתי בנימה לא מחייבת ולגמתי ממיץ הדלעת. "לך תדע מה מתחולל בראשן של בנות."

"לא תירוץ טוב, רך-כף," ציין רמוס שהתיישב מצידי השני. "כולם יודעים שאתה יועד בדיוק מה קורה בתוך מוחן של המין האחר."

משכתי בכתפי. "רק מפני שאני מבלה איתן יותר מידי."

רמוס צקצק בלשונו כמו אישה זקנה ולפתע הסמיק. כשהסתכלתי וראיתי את הלנה האדג'נס מרייבנקלו מסתכלת לכיוון של שנינו, הבנתי מייד מה קורה. רמוס דלוק עליה – ואיך אפשר להאשים אותו? היא יפהפייה כמו לילי, רק בדרכה שלה; שיער ברונטי מתולתל ועיניים תכולות ויפות. שלא לדבר על הגזרה הגבוה והחטובה שלה. באותו הרגע הבנתי שאולי היא היחידה בשנה השביעית שלא הכנסתי למיטתי (חוץ מלילי והסלית'ריניות, כמובן). כלומר, אפילו את כל הבנות של השנה השישית והחמישית כבר יצא לי להביא איתי לארון המטאטאים, אז למה לא אותה?

_היא של רמוס__, _חשבתי במרירות. _כלומר שלפי חוקי הקונדסאים אסור לי לקחת בת שמישהו אהב אותה קודם__. __כנ__"__ל לגבי לילי__._

טוב, אני לא יכול להכחיש שאני מאוכזב מן ההפסד. היא נראית לי בתולה, ויכול היה להיות נורא נחמד להיות איתה קצת...

"רך-כף," רמוס הוציא אותי ממחשבותי. "יש לנו שיעור שינוי צורה."

"כאילו שאנחנו באמת צריכים את זה..." מלמלתי אבל הלכתי ביחד עם ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר לשיעור. אחרי הכל, ג'יימס, פיטר ואני כבר היינו אנימאגוסים לא רשומים והשיעור הזה הוא בזבוז זמן רציני.

בכל אופן, בשעה תשע ורבע ניצבתי בכיתה הריקה וראיתי שמרי נראית זעופה ועצבנית. "איחרת," היא רשפה. "הייתי בטוחה שתדייק."

"מצטער," אמרתי בחיוך הכי מתגרה שיכולתי להעלות על פני. "היו לי דברים לעשות."

"שניגש לדו-קרב?" היא שאלה ונעמדה כשני מטרים מולי. היא שלפה את שרביטה ואני שלפתי את שרביטי. מבלי לחשוב פעמיים, היא צעקה, "**שתק****!**" ואני הדפתי את הכישוף בשעמום בעזרת לחש הגנה א-מילולי. לפעמים זה משתלם להיות הקוסם הכי טוב בשכבה.

"את יודעת שאת לא לרמה שלי, מקדונלד," התגריתי בה בעוד שיערה הבלונדיני והסמיך נצבע בכחול על ידי ועיניה החומות נפערות בבהלה. "למרות שאני מוכרח להודות שזה מאוד אבירי מצדך להלחם לטובת חברתך..."

"תשתוק!" היא אמרה הציווי ושלחה אלי עוד קללה שהדפתי בקלילות. התקדמתי לעברה והיא נסוגה לאחור, מסתכלת עליי בבהלה. לבסוף היא הגיעה לקיר ונצמדה אליו ברתיעה. הנחתי את ידי בשלווה משני צידיה על הקיר, וידעתי שהלב שלה הולם בחוזקה. כבר כמעט ויכולתי לשמוע אותו, בעוד סומק מציף את לחייה החיוורות. "ל-לילי יודעת מה אני מרגישה!" היא אמרה בצער ודמעות פרצו מעיניה. מה יש לבנות האלה שכל דבר גורם להן לבכות?

"מה את מרגישה, מקדונלד?" שאלתי אותה מעיף קצוות שיער שחורות שגלשו אל פני והפריעו לי. "את אוהבת אותי?"

היא לא יכלה להישיר לי מבט. לא יכולתי שלא לחייך חיוך מעושה; אין דבר יותר כיף מאשר לשחק עם בנות מטומטמות. לקחתי את פניה בידי הימנית והרמתי אליי, כך שלא הייתה לה ברירה אלא להסתכל בעיניי. השרביט שלה נפל על הרצפה מרוב הפתעה בעודי נצמד אליה יותר ויותר. "תגידי לי שאת אוהבת אותי," לחשתי לה ושמעתי אותה בולעת את רוקה בלחץ. פרצופה כבר הזכיר לי קוואפל.

"אני אוהבת אותך," היא נכנעה בעוד דמעות ממשיכות לזלוג על פניה ונספגו בידי, שעדיין החזיקה את פניה העדינות. "לא הפסקתי לאהוב אותך כבר מאז..."

"ולא רצית שלילי תקח אותי, נכון?" שאלתי בהיגיון וזו הנהנה ואישרה את מחשבותי. כמה טראגי; זוג חברות טובות שאוהבות את אותו בחור, בעוד האחת בטוח לא אוהבת אותי באמת.

בלי לחשוב בכלל האינסטינקטים הגבריים שלי השתלטו עלי. נישקתי אותה, מצמיד אותה אלי, והיא נישקה אותי חזרה ובלהט. לא באמת אהבתי אותה, אבל ממש רציתי להוציא קצת את האגרסיות שלי, אז החלטתי לנצח אותה קצת. בתנועה אחת היא הייתה בגבה על אחד השולחנות ואני הייתי מעליה, משחרר את כל העצבים והלחצים שלי בעשיית "אהבה" איתה. היא צעקה בעונק, וגנחה אלפי פעמים, ואני רק הסתכלתי עליה בשיעמום. ככה היא נותנת לי את גופה? בכזאת קלות?

כשסיימנו את עניינו היא נרדמה ואני פשוט השארתי אותה שם. אבל משום מה לא הרגשתי מסופק בכלל. היא לא יכלה להביא אותי לרמת הסיפוק הטובה ביותר. שלפתי סיגריה מכיסי, הצתי אותה ושאפתי אל ראותי כמה שיותר ניקוטין. כשהגעתי לחדר המועדון, ראיתי את ג'יימס ולילי מתנשקים בלהט על הספה.

כאב חד פילח את ליבי. הרגשתי את הדם מבעבע בי ועולה אל ראשי, ולא הבנתי למה אני כועס כל כך. לא יכול להיות שאני מקנא – אני הרי לא סובל את לילי, אבל כשראיתי את ג'יימס איתה, ומאושר, ואני לא שם...

_אני הוזה__, _ניסיתי לשכנע את עצמי. עליתי אל החדר במגורי הבנים מבלי שהשניים המאוהבים ישימו לב אליי ונשכבתי על מיטת האפיריון שלי.

אני לא מקנא. אני בכלל לא אוהב אותה, ואת ג'יימס אני אוהב כחבר, לא כמשהו אחר...

המילה חבר פילחה את ליבי. _הו לא__, __סיריוס__, _חשבתי בכוח. _אתה לא משאתה חושב שאתה__..._

בארוחת הבוקר שביום המחרת ג'יימס הכריז שהוא ולילי ביחד. מרי ישבה לידי ופטפטה איתי בשמחה. ראיתי שהיא ולילי לא מדברות, אלא רק מחליפות מבטים עוינים. בנות הן קן צרעות לפעמים.

"אז סיריוס," לחשה לי מרי באוזן בנימה שהייתה אמורה להיות מפתה. "אנחנו ביחד עכשיו?"

"לא," אמרתי בפשטות וראיתי את עיניה נפערות. היא נפגעה. "מה זאת אומרת 'לא'?" היא כעסה.

"שמעת על המונח 'סטוץ'?" אמרתי לה בסתמיות. "אז מה שהיה אתמול היה סטוץ."

"בשבילי זה לא היה סתם 'סטוץ'!" היא צעקה. "חשבתי שגם לך יש רגשות בשבילי!"

"אז תחשבי שוב, מקדונלד," אמרתי לה בעצבנות. "אני לא אוהב אותך ומעולם לא אהבתי, אז רדי מזה!"

זה בהחלט פגע בה קשה. היא קמה ממקומה ויצאה מהאולם הגדול בסערה. ראיתי שפיטר, רמוס, ג'יימס ולילי שולחים לי מבט קר. "מה?" יריתי לעברם. "לא ידעתי שהיא כל כך אוהבת אותי!"

"יש מקרים שאני פשוט נגעל ממך, סיריוס," אמר לי רמוס בקול קפוא. "ככה אתה פוגע ברגשות של אישה?"

"מי אתם שתגידו לי מה נכון ומה לא?" כעסתי וקמתי גם אני ממקומי. שלחתי מבט חד אל עבר ג'יימס, והרגשתי את הדם שוב מבעבע. אני בהחלט מקנא. השאלה היא רק למה. "תדברו איתי כשתתאפסו על עצמכם," אמרתי להם בקור ויצאתי מהאולם אל עבר המדשאות, מתכנן להבריז.

כאילו שהם מבינים בבנות יותר ממני, סיריוס בלק! שלפתי סיגריה מכיס מכנסי ועישנתי אותה בעצבנות. לא הבנתי מה המרי הזאת רוצה ממני, או מה לילי רוצה ממני, או מה ג'יימס רוצה.

מה הם רוצים ממני?


	2. Chapter 2

"לך אליה."

"לא, רמוס! אני לא מוכן לתת לה את האשליה שאני באמת - "

"תסתום את הפה ותלך תאמר לה שאתה מצטער. לפחות תצא גבר!"

יריתי מבט אל עבר מרי, שהכינה את שיעורי הבית שלה בקצה השני של חדר המועדון ובכתה בדממה. רמוס נעץ בי מבטים והנחתי שאני לא אוכל להתחמק מזה הפעם.

נאנחתי והלכתי אליה. "מקדונלד?" היססתי והיא לא הרימה אליי אפילו את מבטה. "מרי?" ניסיתי לומר בקול רך, וכנראה שהצלחתי כי היא הרימה אליי את מבטה, עיניה אדומות ונפוחות מרוב בכי. "מה?"

"אני מצטער," אמרתי בקול הכי אשם שגייסתי, אבל זה היה קשה כי לא באמת הרגשתי אשמה. "לא התכוונתי לפגוע בך."

"אבל אתה פגעת," היא אמרה ומשכה באפיה. "חשבתי שאחרי שע-עשינו את זה, יהיה בינינו משהו..."

נשמתי עמוקות ואמרתי, "סליחה, אבל אני באמת לא חושב שזה ילך בינינו."

"אז למה עשינו את מה שעשינו אתמול?" היא שאלה בעודה ממשיכה לבכות. "תסביר לי למה!"

"זו הייתה טעות," אמרתי מייד. "רציתי לראות מה אני מרגיש כלפיך, אבל אחר כך הבנתי ש... טוב, לא..."

למזלי היא קנתה את השקר והנהנה הנהון קטן. "תודה, בלק," היא כחכחה בגרונה וחייכה אליי. "לפחות באת והתנצלת. לא הרבה בנים היו עושים את זה."

"כן, אני יודע..." אמרתי וחזרתי חזרה לרמוס. הוא הסתכל עלי בחיוך רחב ואמר, "לפחות זה נגמר בלי שליפת שרביטים."

"גם כן נחמה," אמרתי בכעס וראיתי איך לילי וג'יימס נכנסים דרך החור לחדר המועדון, צוחקים ונהנים ביחד. לילי שלחה לעברי מבט חטוף, ונראתה מעט עצובה, למרות כל הצחקוקים שבקעו מפיה. היא נפרדה מג'יימס בנשיקה והלכה לעבר מרי. השתיים דיברו, צעקו ולבסוף צחקו. לפחות הן השלימו.

ג'יימס בא אלינו בחיוך גדול ואמר, "אני הקוסם הכי מאושר עלי האדמות!"

הוא חיבק את פיטר חיבוק מאוד לא גברי, ואז את רמוס, ואז מחץ אותי אל חיקו. הלב שלי החל להלום במהירות, הרגשתי עקצוצים בפני... לא! אני לא יכול להסמיק מדבר כזה! סיריוס בלק אף פעם לא מסמיק!

כשהוא עזב אותי הרגשתי ריקנות פתאום. רציתי שהוא יחזור. רציתי שהוא ימשיך לחבק אותי, ושיחבק אותי לנצח -

לא! מה אני חושב? אני אוהב **בנות**! אני לא... מקלף תפוחים במקלחת, או מנשנש אפרסמונים בחשכה... אני סטרייט!

"רך-כף? סיריוס?" ניער אותי ג'יימס והתאפסתי על עצמי. כחכחתי בגרוני ואמרתי, "הכל בסדר."

"בטוח?" הוא שאל אותי בחשש ואני הנהנתי והדפתי אותו ממני. ראיתי את לילי משלחת בנו מבטי שנאה, ומייד אמרתי לו, "לך לאוואנס. היא מחכה לך."

ג'יימס הנהן ופעל לפי הוראותי. הוא הלך ללילי ולמרי, ואפילו רמוס הצטרף אליהם. פיטר הסתכל עלי ואמר, "אני עולה לחדר, אתה בא?"

הנדתי בראשי. "אני הולך לעשות לעצמי סיור לילי בטירה."

הוא משך בכתפיו ואמר, "תיהנה."

הנהנתי בתודה ויצאתי מחדר המועדון. הרגשתי צורך לסטור למישהו, או סתם להוציא אגרסיות בדרך כזו או אחרת. התחלתי ללכת במהירות עד שלפתע נתקלתי במישהי. ידעתי שזו בת, כיוון שהחזה שלה הדף אותי לרמה שנפלתי על הרצפה.

"אני כל כך מצטערת!" היא צייצה בפחד וכשהתסכלתי במי נתקלתי ראיתי שזאת הלנה האדג'נס, האהובה החדשה של רמוס. "אני צריכה להתחיל להסתכל לאן שאני הולכת - "

אבל אני כבר קמתי על רגלי והושטתי לה יד לעזרה. היא לקחה אותה במבוכה והסמיקה נורא. "זו לא הייתה אשמתך," אמרתי לה בעדינות. "גם אני לא הסתכלתי."

היא הנהנה והשפילה את מבטה בעודה קמה ומיישרת את החצאית שלה. "אם כך, תסלח לי - "

אבל אני לא יכולתי לסלוח לה. מבלי לחשוב הגוף שלי פעל בפני עצמו – ונישקתי אותה. שברתי את הקוד מספר אחד של הקונדסאים. אבל משום מה זה לא היה איכפת לי, בעוד תמונה של ג'יימס ולילי מתנשקים עלתה לראשי ומלאה אותי בזעם...

הדרך משם לארון המטאטאים הקרוב באמת הייתה קצרה. לא ידעתי שהבנות בהוגוורטס משליכות את עצמן על בנים באופן כל כך פתטי ומעורר רחמים. אבל אני מניח שאני לא סתם בן בשבילן. אחרי הכל, אני מודע לעצמי.

הלנה האדג'נס, מסתבר, אכן הייתה בתולה. היא צרחה בכאב, וכל הזמן מלמלה "אני אוהבת אותך" בריקנות. כן, בטח. כמו כל הבנות האחרות בהוגוורטס שדפקתי, גם היא אוהבת אותי רק בגלל המראה החיצוני שלי. אני מוכרח להודות שזה מתחיל ליאש. כלומר, אל תשפטו את הספר על פי הכריכה שלו! יש לי אופי, אפילו אם זה מתגמד ליד היופי.

בכל אופן, כשסיימתי לנפץ את הקוד של הקונדסאים לרסיסים קטנים ולדרוך עליהם כאילו היו חסרי חשיבות, הלנה הייתה מוטלת על רצפת הארון הרחב, עירומה, סמוקה ופרועה. "אני שמחה שהפעם הראשונה שלי הייתה איתך, סיריוס," היא אמרה בהתנשפות. מחיתי זיעה קרה מגופי ולבשתי חזרה את בגדי. "אני הולך," הודעתי לה.

"אתה לא הולך להזמין אותי לצאת איתך?" היא שאלה בהפתעה. "חשבתי שעכשיו - "

"'ששברנו את הקרח אז נהיה זוג'," השלמתי אותה בסרקסטיות והיא התכווצה. "זה מה שרצית להגיד, נכון? טוב, סליחה. אל תפגעי או משהו, אבל אני לא בקטע."

היא הייתה המומה, אבל לא בכתה. "אתה יודע," היא אמרה בקול קטן. "אני הגנתי עליך מפני חברות שלי, שטענו שאתה דוגל בשיטת דפוק וזרוק. אני **הגנתי **עליך."

"טוב, בעיה שלך," אמרתי ומשכתי בכתפי. "זו באמת השיטה שאני דוגל בה. סטנליז, ג'יידז וגרוסמן הן החברות שלך מרייבנקלו, נכון? היית צריכה להקשיב להן. 'דפקתי וזרקתי' את שלושתן."

"אני **הגנתי **עליך," היא חזרה על דבריה וקולה גבר בעודה קמה ומסתכלת עלי בזעם. "ואתה עכשיו הולך לזרוק אותי לעזאזל?"

"איפה רוח הסטוצים כאן?" רטנתי לעצמי והיא דחפה אותי לקיר ונישקה אותי. "אני לא הולכת להיות עוד אחת ברשימה שלך, בלק!" היא זעמה. "ולכן יהיה לך מאוד קשה להפתר ממני!"

כנראה החזות העדינה והענוגה שלה הייתה סתם מסכה. במקום להיות בתולה קדושה היא בעצם... פרובוקטיבית?

אבל זה לא עזר לה יותר מידי. הדפתי אותה ממני בחוזקה עד שהיא נפלה על הרצפה. "את יודעת למה אני לא הולך להיות איתך?" סיננתי לעברה ברצחנות. "**כי אני לא בקטע של בנות****!**"

דממה. המשפט הזה יצא מפי מבלי שהתכוונתי. דמי עלה לראשי והשפיע עלי. עד שקלטתי מה קורה, היא כבר התלבשה ויצאה מארון המטאטאים בסערה. אני רק מעדתי על רצפת הארון ותהיתי מה לעזאזל אמרתי.

עכשיו כל הוגוורטס ידע שאני הומו, מסתבר. ואני בעצמי אפילו לא יודע! אבל רוב הסיכויים שאף אחד לא יאמין לזה. אחרי הכל, אני הכנסתי יותר מידי בנות למיטה משיחשבו שאני הומו.

חזרתי לחדר המועדון איכשהו. לא התחשק לי ללכת לישון אז רק התיישבתי על הספה, הוצאתי סיגריה והתחלתי לעשן. מה אני אמור לעשות עכשיו? כנראה שבאמת יש לי רגשות כלפי ג'יימס. כנראה שאני באמת הומו.

**הומו**. לא יכולתי לרדת נמוך מזה.

"רך-כף?" אמר לפתע ג'יימס שירד במדרגות ממגורי הבנים. "הכל בסדר?"

לא עניתי והוא התיישב לידי. "אתה נראה קצת עצבובי, חבר. משהו לא טוב?"

בבת אחת שיטחתי אותו על הספה. הוא היה מתחתי, ואני הייתי מעליו, ומשקפיו היו על קצה העוקם. "אחי, הכל טוב?" הוא שאל בבהלה ומבלי לחשוב פעמיים נישקתי אותו.

נישקתי את החבר הכי טוב שלי. בן מנשק בן. מי היה מאמין שאני באמת אמרח את החמאה על הצד **הזה** של הלחם.

אחח. איזו תחושה הילאית זו לנשק את מי שאתה אוהב ביחוד כמה רגעים אחרי שגילית שאתה אוהב אותו. סיפוק מידי, אבל לא מספק. רציתי עוד. רציתי אותו. רציתי שהוא יהיה _שלי_.

ג'יימס לא החזיר לי נשיקה וגם לא ניסה להדוף אותי. הוא התאבן, בעוד שפתי עדיין מוברשות כנגד שלו. ואז ההלם נעלם והוא דחף אותי מעליו. "מה זה היה?" הוא שאל בלחץ, ולהפתעתי ראיתי שפניו אדומות, ולווא דווקא מכעס. "למה נישקת אותי?"

"א-אני..." גמגמתי והוא תפס בצווארון חולצתי והמצב השתנה, כך שאני הייתי מתחתיו והוא מעלי. "למה נישקת אותי, סיריוס? **למה****?**"

"אני מצטער..?" מלמלתי למרות שלא באמת הצטערתי. בבת אחת סטירה הונחתה על פני והרגשתי את הלחי שלי מפעמת מכאב. "אל תצטער!" הוא דחק בי ומבטו התרכך מעט. להפתעתי הרבה עוד יותר, הוא אפילו רכן לעברי ונישק אותי.

מה לעזאזל קורה כאן?

כמובן שהשבתי לו נשיקה, אבל עדיין הייתי בהלם. לא יכול להיות שג'יימס, הנער שמאוהב בלילי פוטר מהשנה הרביעית כבר, אוהב אותי, אוהב בנים, הומו...

אני לא יודע כמה זמן היינו ככה, וכשהתנתקנו והתיישבנו בנורמאליות אחד ליד השני, שתיקה מתוחה שררה בינינו. "אה..." ניסיתי לשבור את הדממה. "אז... אממ..."

"אתה בטח רוצה לשאול אותי מה אני מרגיש כלפיך," הוא אמר ואני הנהנתי במבוכה. הוא נאנח והסתכל עליי ישירות. "אני לא חושב שנוכל להיות ביחד."

"למה?" שאלתי כמעט מייד והוא חייך חיוך עצוב. "כי שנינו בנים. לא רואים בעין יפה הומוסקסואליות בעולם הזה."

"למי איכפת מהעולם?" התקוממתי. "אני רוצה להיות איתך!"

"אני מבין," הוא אמר בקול קרוע. "אבל אתה לא מבין איך זה יהרוס את המשפחה שלי אם הם יגלו שאני... שאני כזה!"

"מה כל כך איכפת לך?" התעצבנתי. "זו רק המשפחה שלך - "

"המשפחה שלי, שלא כמו שלך, היא משפחה אוהבת ודואגת," הוא קטע אותי. "ואני אוהב אותם, את אמא ואבא שלי. ואני לא רוצה לפגוע בהם."

"אז מה תעשה?" רתחתי. "תתחתן עם אוואנס? תלדו ילדים? תהיו ביחד? **מה**?"

"אני מצטער," הוא אמר וקם על רגליו. "אבל זה בדיוק מה שאני מתחנן לעשות."

"אז תתן לי לשאול אותך עוד שאלה אחת," התחננתי. "ממתי אתה אוהב אותי?"

ג'יימס לא ענה על זה. הוא הסתובב אלי, הדביק אותי לקיר, והסתכל לי עמוק בעיניים. עכשיו הבנתי למה כשעשיתי את זה לבנות הן השפילו את מבטן. "אתה יודע כמה סבלתי?" הוא שאל בכעס. "לראות אותך כל פעם עם מישהי אחרת... אתה יודע שאיחלתי להן רק מוות? אני לא באמת אוהב את לילי ואף פעם לא אהבתי אותה. **אותך **אהבתי מהשנה הרביעית, וניסיתי להעמיד פנים שאני מאוהב עד הגג בלילי כדי שאני אוכל להתגבר עליך!"

הייתי המום, אבל שום קול לא יצא מגרוני. "הייתי נקרע מרוב צער בלילות," הוא המשיך בשלו. "לדעת שבחורה נוגעת בך כמו שאני רוצה..."

והוא נישק אותי שוב. והפעם זה לא נגמר רק בנשיקה.

אבל זה לא שינה דבר. לא משנה אם אותו הלילה בחדר המועדון היה הלילה האהוב על שנינו. לא משנה שמימשנו את האהבה שלנו וששנינו הגענו לסיפוק מלא.

ג'יימס פחד. הוא זנח אותי והלך והתחתן לו עם לילי אוואנס, כדי לרצות את המשפחה שלו. החיוך שחייכתי בתור שושבין בחתונתם היה חיוך נוקשה, ומזויף. לילי, מסתבר, אכן אהבה אותי אבל אז הבינה שהיא באמת אוהבת את ג'יימס. היא אפילו החשיבה אותי כחבר ושלחה לי מכתבים.

עם הזמן נולד להם ילד – הארי פוטר. ובינתיים, אני הלכתי והסתבכתי.

פיטר פטיגרו בגד בהם והאשימו אותי. נזרקתי לאזקבאן וברחתי לאחר 12 שנים. לילי וג'יימס מתו. ג'יימס מת. אהבתי היחידה מת.

ושנתיים לאחר בריחתי, כשהדודנית שלי שלחה לעברי את הקללה ההורגת, הלכתי בעקבות האהבה שלי, אל העולם הבא.


End file.
